DigimonHetalia addition
by kyleisdabest
Summary: Well this hit me, so i'm writing about it, hope you enjoy X
1. Chapter 1

"Do I really have to stay in bed ALL day?"

"Yes" Yao, a young Chinese man said, "you're sick Yong Soo, stay in bed, no school today"

Although Yong Soo was grateful to be getting out of school, he honestly thought his older brother was being too harsh in telling him to stay bed ridden…where there was no TV…or video games.

He sighed, "Okay"

"You know I'm in charge since…since the accident, and if this got worse and I lost you…"

"I know, only leave the bed for the bathroom, and sleep, I promise" and with that he extended his pinky.

"Stop being childish aru"

With that last painstaking order, he left the room. Yong Soo looked at a photograph on his bedside table. It was a picture of him, his two older brothers and their parents; it was taken long ago, when Yao seemed to not mind his childish nature…but that all stopped just after Yao's 18th birthday…because of the accident that took their parents away.

Truthfully they both only belonged to him; they all had the same father, but different mothers. When their father was young, he met and fell passionately in love with a beautiful Japanese woman named Ai Honda. They soon Wed within a year and Ai fell pregnant. During the pregnancy however, a baby was left on their doorstep, no more than 18 months old, with a golden locket around his neck and a letter saying-

_Lee Wong,_

_It is I, Xing Fa, I hope this letter finds you well, before our breakup, we loved one another very much, it is sad that the love we had faded, however a piece of you remained with me. Meet your son, Yao Wong. My family allowed me to keep him until I could track you down, you know as well as I what a disgrace it is to have a child and not be married, my family are ashamed. It was hard to find you, as you had moved, but eventually I managed. Know that I love our son, as any mother would, and I would give anything to keep him in my life, but alas, my parents have found me a husband…and he want nothing to do with Yao…I considered hiding him somewhere safe…but after meeting my husband to be…I fear for his life. Please, I know this might be hard to do, as you now have a wife of your own, but find it in your heart to raise your child, if you cannot do this, please find him a safe home. I wish you luck, and please allow him to keep the locket, it has a picture of us, me and Yao inside, I wish for him to always know I love him. Raise him well._

_Sincerely Xing Fa_

Yao treasure both the locket and the letter, as it lets him know his mother did love him, one day he plans to find her and meet her, and he can't wait for that day. After a quick DNA test to prove that Yao was his son, it was discovered that the story was true, and their father felt love bloom in his heart, but he worried what his wife would say. He apologized constantly, fearing he had angered her by this infidelity, however she amazed him. She placed her fingers on his lips, stopping one more 'sorry' from escaping with his breath, smiled a smile that lit up her whole face, and cleared his sorrowed heart, and spoke in a soft and loving tone-

"We shall love him, as we love our own"

She was truly a one of a king women. Sadly though, this happy family scene was short lived, as a month later, during the birth of their second son, Kiku, troubles arouse. She only held her newborn for 5 minutes, only managing to kiss him once and whisper a heartfelt and love filled 'I love you' and with the wish that Lee love both their children and find another to love as much as she love him, before darkness consumed her…never to hold her baby boys again.

Now, broken-hearted, he moved his young sons to a new country to start anew. This country was America.

This was where he met Yong Soo's mother. She owned a restaurant which she had inherited from her late father. They met by accident actually. He and his two sons were having dinner there, it not being no more than 2 months since his wife death, she was delivering food to a nearby table, when Kiku, as he was a very cheeky baby, threw one of his toys at her face, causing her to drop the hot food all over Lee. She very comically panicked, so much so that instead of feeling any anger, he burst out laughing, this caused her to laugh to, as well as the babies, not that they knew what was so funny.

They soon started dating, slowly getting to know one another, and she quickly became Lee's rock in life. But he feared to make their relationship permanent, because he felt Ai would not approve…however, the signal that he needed to ask for her hand came in the form of Kiku's first word, where he looked straight at her and said 'Mamma.' And as she cried with joy, he knew that Ai had approved, through her son. They soon married, and not long after had a son who they named Im Yong Soo. The reason for this is because Yong Soo's mother did not take Lee's last name, but instead kept her maiden name, because she liked it, so when he was born insisted he have her name "because it goes with Yong Soo silly." He is three years younger than Yao, and two year younger than Kiku.

They grew up very happy, for 16 years. Kiku and Yao, very aware that their mother was not their biological mother, loved her all the same, as she loved them. But earlier this year, tragedy struck. Their parent went to go pick up Yong Soo from Tai Kwon Do practice…but they never arrived. A truck had collided with the side of the car causing them to roll down a hill and into the river…they never had a chance. Yong Soo was left waiting for nearly two hours before Yao finally came to get him. He hasn't told Yao, but he blames himself for their deaths. They were left in charge of everything, the family restaurant, the bills…everything. It's a good thing they live in a two floor home above the restaurant, and it's also good that they don't have to worry too much about the bills, since one day's work alone can pay all the employees wages 3 times over. Yao's in charge now, Kiku and Yong Soo were so glad he was of age.

Yong Soo looked at the photograph again. An image of a whole family. Of a Chinese man, with short cut hair, deep brown eyes and a smiling face, pride showing in his features. Of a women, of Korean origin, with silky, flowing, long hair, bright gold eyes, a, bright gold eyes, and cheeky mirth detailing her soft facial structure. Of a young Chinese teenager, 13 years old, with gold eyes and long silky hair, in traditional Chinese clothing, with the hand of his father resting gently on his shoulder. Of a 12 year old Japanese boy, with short hair and deep brown eyes, and an almost feminine build, smiling shyly at the camera. Of a young Korean boy, 10 years old, short brown hair with an odd curl protruding from his hair, deep brown eyes like his brother Kiku's, holding the hand of his oldest brother while being hugged to the chest of his mother, the boy himself holding a stuffed animal to his own chest, a white, racoon type creature with short stubby legs, purple racoon tale stripes, large eyes with red face masking above them and wings coming out above its eyes. A family. All happy. All together.

And just as he heard the front door shut, signalling his brother's descent to school…Yong Soo began to cry.

Matthew Williams, a shy Canadian, with curly blonde shoulder length hair with a protruding curl and purple eyes, just could not believe his luck. Of all the days for his best friends to be sick, Yong Soo had to choose today, the day of his very first hockey match. But he couldn't really blame him; he doesn't choose when he's sick.

"Guess it can't be helped" he sighed.

"What can't be helped?"

He turned, startled, at the Italian accent. There stood Lovino Vargas, his and Yong Soo's other best friend. He had honey gold eyes, deep brunette hair with a protruding curl. The three of them had been best friends ever since they met in kindergarten. They did almost everything with each other and there are near to no secrets between the three. Yong Soo made friends with Matthew first, because he was new to the country and having just lost his mother who he lived with in Canada he was very shy and was still getting used to having to live with his father and older brother. Yong Soo approached the seemingly invincible child and made him feel better about the move, the two quickly became friends. Later in the year a couple of twins moved from Italy to their town and oh so quickly the bubbly and happy younger twin made friends with the whole class. But only Yong Soo and Matthew noticed the lonely older twin in the corner. They went over, and asked him to play…he truly seemed amazed at that, so much so that he began to cry. After that, the free of them became inseparable.

"Yong Soo is sick; he's not coming to my match today"

"Bummer, I'm still going though, I wouldn't miss a fight for anything"

"Oh yes, you come for me but stay for the fights"

"Of course"

Matthew laughed as he shut his locker. Lovino will always be Lovino. They turned to head to their 5th period class when Feliciano, Lovino's younger twin brother, a deep red head with a curl and honey gold eyes, came running up towards them.

"Fratello, I forgot my homework for 7th period, what should I do? The teacher will kill me, I don't want to diiiiieeeee….." and that's when the waterworks started.

Matthew and Lovino looked at each other, well used to this type of situation. They had a crying Feliciano at least once a day, if not him then it would be Alfred, Matthew's older brother, trying to pester Matthew into doing something for him. However the difference is that they will actually try to cheer up Feli, while they ditch Alfred…sometimes.

The two came to a silent agreement.

"Fratello, you have study now, si?"

Feli stopped his snivelling to nod yes,

"Then we will go get it si?"

"But you have English don't you?

"Don't care"

"Nobody will notice me gone" Matthew added,

"Ve, Okay! Let's go, Gracie fratello."

The three of them then walked towards the front entrance of the school as the hallways were clearing, signalling the start of class, a class they won't be attending. Staying quiet they slowed down at the corner leading towards the exit, knowing that a teacher could be guarding their escape. Lovino slowly looked around the corner, giving it a good look before he motioned to the other two that the coast was clear. Quickly but cautiously they walked down the hallway and gently opened the door, managing to make it to the other side without being seen.

"Ve, we made it!"

"Did you now?" a voice from the shadows spoke.

The trio froze and slowly turned around, seeing a figure in the shadows of the bushes beside the school. It stepped forward to reveal the vice principal, in all his glory. He was a very strict man of German decent, long blonde hair, blue eyes and very strict features. He had two grandchildren at the school from what they heard, so he was extra vigilant on the rules.

Lovino hated Germans; this man was not an acceptation,

"Don't you have anything better to do than guard the entrance?"

"No, but the real question is, what do you plan to do afterschool?"

"Sleep"

"How about…detention?"

"Stop stalking me, aru"

"Will you become one with me?"

"NO!"

Yao was not having a good day. First he wakes up to find his baby brother ill with a temperature, this meant that he and Kiku had to tell the manager that he was in charge for a few days while they nurse him better. Then he had snapped at his younger brother, who gave him the most hurtful look as he left his bedroom, like he had been betrayed, which caused him to feel guilt. Then when he got to school, the class was surprised in not one, but two classes with a pop quiz, and now he had that annoying Russian Ivan, a very tall silverette with purple eyes stalking him, asking him to 'become one with Russia.' What a day.

"Leave me alone!" he tried once again; as he sat down to eat his lunch in the cafeteria, the large boy taking a seat opposite him with his own lunch. Yao sighed, it isn't that he didn't like Ivan, in fact he considered him a close friend, but he doesn't really understand how to act towards his friends, having not many of them. Yao knows he should be patient with Ivan, but today he just couldn't be…and the day is only half way done.

"I heard your brother is sick" Ivan began, catching Yao's attention, "he must be very weak to not be able to come to school with a simple cold, back home in Russia, he would be shunned"

Yao was suddenly angry, "Did you just call my brother weak?"

"Ah, excuse me, but Yong Soo is not weak" another voice piped in.

Yao turned to see his other younger brother, Kiku, sitting down at the table beside him, having none of his friends from his year group sharing the same lunch slot as him, he sits with his brother and Ivan, and of course nobody approaches because Ivan looks so scary.

"But he must be, to be brought down by such a meaningless illness and a common one too"

"My brother has had a hard year, aru; he lost his parents, as we all have"

"I wonder Yao, when will I meet this brother of yours…so I can see for myself how weak he is"

Yao was furious. He had never met Yong Soo, and to judge him like that. He could feel Kiku also angry at his side. His little brother was annoying yes, he wanted too much attention yes, he was somewhat of a problem child yes, but he was his brother, only he and Kiku could pick on him, as it is their jobs as older brothers, and he will not allow Ivan to label him as weak. He didn't know what happened, only that Ivan was suddenly on the floor and Yao was half way across the table with his fist throbbing. Kiku sat shocked at his side.

"Mr Wong, I do not tolerate violence in my cafeteria, detention after school, and remember Mr Braginski, you are also in detention for that stunt you pulled yesterday" came the voice of the vice principal.

"What? But sir, I have to look after my brother" Yao told him

"I'm sure Kiku can look after him until you can get home" and with that he left.

Yao stared in disbelieve at his retreating back, then changed his visual course to the Russian still on the floor…he glared,

"This is your fault, aru"

Gilbert snickered as he watched his grandfather dish out a detention to the Chinese boy on the other side of the cafeteria. He never really talked to the boy, but he did know that he was now the head of his household and the owner of his family restaurant. He really respected that; it must be tough, having to be brave for his two younger brothers.

He was pulled out of his musings when his two best friends in the world sat down beside him. Antonio Ferdinand Carriedo, a Spanish boy, with curly brown hair, shining emerald eyes and sun kissed skin and Francis Bonnefey a French boy who had blue eyes and blonde hair, and off course Gilbert himself completed the trio with his albino looks, silver-white hair, red eyes and pale skin. Together the three are known as the bad touch trio. Gilbert was supposed to be of German origin, like his grandfather and younger brother, who was the spitting image of his grandfather just with much shorter hair, however he know just how unawesome Germany really is, so declares himself Prussian.

"What is going on, Mon ami?" Francis asked, smiling at the still snickering Prussian.

"Yao punched Ivan" he told them,

"What? Yao does not fight, I wonder what is wrong with him" Antonio questioned,

"Not my problem" Gilbert said, taking a bite out of his pizza. Pizza, one of his loves, sometimes he does enjoy being in such a cultural diverse school.

"That is not nice mi amigo"

Gilbert shrugged and looked to the other side of the room where a disgustingly touchy couple were sitting. A Hungarian girl and an Austrian boy. Funny thing is he used to have a crush on the Hungarian girl…when he and everybody else thought she was a he. That's right, he's gay. After finding out this knowledge though he began to develop a crush on the prissy Austrian musician…imagine his heart-break when the two got together…it was like they planned it, but it opened his eyes, and he decided that liking people was a bad choice, because it didn't go nowhere good. So instead he just flirts and dates, but to this day remains a virgin, he gained the title of the pervert. This wasn't the same for his friends though. Francis for instance believed that love is out there for everybody, and he himself goes on so many dates and sleeps with so many people, trying to find the person he is destined to be with and although he hasn't found the right person, he is determined not to give up. This has earned him the title of the rapist for some reason. But for Antonio, he's just oblivious. He's very touchy feely so he hugs everybody and has no regard for personal space. He love children too, and this alone has earned him the title of the pedo, because he loves kids, yet has never dated anyone. The pervert, the rapist and the pedo…bad touch trio…all estranged with love.

Francis noticed that Gilbert seemed to get depressed suddenly, so he decided to fix it…that's right, he threw food at his face. Gilbert was shocked as he felt the gooey sauce that accompanied the fries slide down his face, as Antonio and Francis laughed at his face.

He smirked,_ war they want, war they shall get_ and with that thought, the battle began.

Detention, a place where all student visit at least once in their lives. Some come here frequently, while other try to stay away for as long as they possibly can, fearing what could be on the other side. Is it going to be okay? Will they make it out alive? These are the questions that roam the head of teenagers everywhere. Well today, these questions will be answered by a few first timers.

"I can't believe this, aru, I should be at home, taking care of Yong Soo" Yao ranted as he sat in detention with Ivan and Yong Soo's friends.

"He can take care of himself for a bit longer, he's a big boy" Lovino told the angry boy, tuning out his ranting that Yong Soo cannot take care of himself because he's never had to. He turned to watch Matthew as he practiced shooting his puck in the corner, where Feliciano was cheering him on.

"Ve, Matteo, your gonna win the game for our school, you're so good"

"Thank you Feli, I've been practising all I can…Ivan you looking forward to the game later?"

"Da, privet Matthew, we will crush the other team"

"Haha, we don't need to crush them, just beat them…and maybe go home with a tooth of theirs…or two"

"Mattie, get away from that Commie bastard" came a loud voice from the doorway. There stood Alfred Jones, Matthew older brother. He's a year older than Matthew and has sandy blonde hair with a cowlick and blue eyes…and he's a true American. Behind him stood Ludwig, the vice principals youngest grandson, as well as Kiku and an angry British boy with blonde hair, grass green eyes and huge eyebrows.

"Ayah, Kiku, what are you doing here?"

Ludwig answered, "Let's just say its Alfred's fault, I don't believe we've met, I'm Ludwig Beilschmit, innocent bystander"

"Yao Wong, Kiku's older brother"

Suddenly, Feliciano was there and grabbing Ludwig's hand, "Bourn geurno, my name is Feliciano, but you can call me feli, this is my big brother Lovino, and that's Matthew and Ivan, let's be friends, best friends".

You could clearly see that he was flustered, un-used to this bundle of energy which is the worlds most loved Italian, clearly trying to find a way out of this situation he was being thrusted into.

"Um...uh..." he stuttered.

Lovino sighed, "Fratello, get of the German, you might develop a taste for potatoes"

"Ah, no, I don't want to like such a bland fooooood, please help me Fratello"

"Tell you what, the faster we all sit down and be quiet the faster we can all go home" the British boy said, moving towards a seat.

"Aw, come on Iggy, detention isn't so bad" Alfred said, following to sit beside him,

"Normally I would agree, but since your in here, and it's your fault me, Ludwig and Kiku, who had to go home to look after his brother might I add, are also here, then it is horrible"

"But..."

"Al, let it go, let's just sit here until a teacher comes "Matthew said, dragging his brother away from the British blonde.

They all sat there in silence for a few minutes, waiting for the teacher to come by to start the detention. The only sound was the ticking off the clock. Alfred quickly grew bored so decided to take a look around the room. A teacher's desk at front with standard chalk board and teacher equipment…boring. The desk…all aligned unimaginatively. The snake in the cage…staring at him…snake in the cage? He was about to go take a look when the door opened and in came the vice principal with three more students, commonly known as the bad touch trio around the school, who at this moment seem to be covered in food.

"But Opa, it really wasn't that big of a deal" the albino said,

"Gilbert, you and your friends started a food fight that lasted for 20 minutes, whether you did it intentionally or not, you're staying in detention…all three of you…and no sneaking out, or taking naps, OR taking another detention student down the hall to a closet…understood?"

"Yes sir" the three answered in rehearsed unison,

"Good now take a seat and we can finally star…Ludwig, why are you in detention?"

Ludwig looked embarrassingly at his grandfather, "I apologize Opa, we had a bit of trouble in a lesson which caused me to get detention, but I will take my punishment like a man"

"Oh grow a pair West" Gilbert told his younger brother, which caused him to flush bright red.

"GILBERT! SEAT NOW!...now I want to remind you all why you're in detention, it is because you broke the rules, and detention is here so you can think about what you have done…reflective time, this means I want silence, no getting up, no having fun…you can also use this time to do homework…I will be back in two hours, Ludwig, since you and your friend Kiku are the most reliable, you two are in charge, keep everyone in order" and with that he left.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment before Gilbert exclaimed, "this is boring, I'm gonna surf the web" a chorus of 'I shall join you' and 'ooooh the web' followed this.

"Bruder, Opa said to stay seated, and for no talking" Ludwig reprimanded,

"Well, one, you've just broken a rule, and two, get that stick out of your…HEY! What's with this thing?"

The computer was showing a blue screen with lots of data that he couldn't comprehend. He decided waiting wouldn't work, so he hit it…causing the screen to go blank.

"Wha…? Did I break it? Oops"

"Bruder…" was all Ludwig could get out before the screen suddenly shone and a bullet of light flung Gilbert back towards the other wall. The ball of light seemed to collect in his hand, forming a shape of some sort. Only when the light faded that he and the rest of the room saw it was some sort of black digital device. Gilbert turned it over,

"Hey" he said happily, "this thing has the Prussian flag on it"

"Bruder it could be dangerous"

"I doubt it west…but you should all prepare yourselves to catch" he warned them as he saw the screen light up again, and several more beams of light came out from the screen. Each beam shot into the hands of a person in the room, and when faded, left a coloured device with their flag on the back.

"Well, this is weird, aru…my colours yellow"

"Dude, mine is totally white" Alfred said proudly, "Mattie?"

"Orange Al…Lovino are you okay?"

"They gave Feli pink, like he's some sort of girl, thank God I got red"

"Ah, mine's turquoise…I think" Ludwig pondered, Feli leaned over,

"Ve, yep, turquoise blue, Big brother Francis, you have Blue too, it matches your eyes, and big brother Antonio has a nice deep green"

"I have purple, it matches my scarf, how lovely" Ivan said creepily,

"Yes, well I have grass green, what about you Kiku?"

"Um, Golden yellow, I think"

"Hey guys, there's a message on the screen" Antonio spoke.

And sure enough, as everyone turned their attention to the screen, there was a message that read-

_Hold the Digivice up to the screen_

Everyone stared for a moment unsure, when Alfred suddenly piped up,

"Come on guys, it'll be an adventure, who knows what will happen, maybe we'll become hero's"

"Or we could die, and I have a hockey match later"

"But Mattie, wouldn't you rather say you had the courage to do this, rather than wonder what it could possibly be for the rest of your life, don't you wanna know what's out there, if anything is out there, I don't know about you, but I'm giving it a shot"

"Fine Al, but only because I know you're going to get into trouble without me there"

"That's my little bro"

Suddenly a French voice spoke up, "I suppose I am going too, I cannot let my cousins go on an adventure without moi"

"Atta boy Franny"

"Well, if Matthew is going, count me and Feli in"

"Yeah, and if you're going Franny me and Antonio are right behind you, West you in?"

"I suppose someone has to keep you in order"

"Sounds like fun da?"

"Suppose it could be a jolly good laugh"

"No aru, we have to get home"

"Too late guys"

"Wha..? let go of us"

Ivan and Alfred had grabbed hold of Kiku and Yao's hand that held their Digivice and held it up to the screen as the rest of the group also did, the two struggling all the way. The light from the computer came back, this time engulfing them. They felt like they were being pulled, into the computer. And as the light vanished, and the computer went back to normal, the room stood still, occupants: destination unkown.

A figure stood by the window, staring out onto the street below, looking at the people who are so oblivious to the world and all its mysteries. The figure turned as its computer on the desk shone out an illuminating light…that could only mean one thing.

"Kyaro? Someone just entered the Digiworld, didn't they?"

It took a moment for a reply to be heard.

"Yes, they did."

***sigh* that took me all day to write. I've been in a slump lately and this has been on my mind, so I thought I'd get out of it by starting a new story. I don't know how often I will update this, but know it will never be abandoned.**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long update, full time university and a full time job doesn't really leave you much time for anything, good thing it's summer now XD anyway, on with the show.**

"Will you stop following me, aru?"

Yao sighed, first he gets dragged into a computer, gets knocked unconscious, then when he finally wakes up he has this weird giant, but very cute, bee following him around calling itself Puroromon and saying he had been waiting for him. What else could go wrong today? He needed to find his brother and go home to Yong Soo...that's when he heard the buzzing. He glared at the creature.

"What are you doing?"

"It's not me" He answered

That's when a giant green insect appeared….let's just say, they ran!

"Hey, wake up okay? You can have a nap later"

The voice cut through the darkness like a knife, but Antonio wanted to stay asleep, he swatted at the creature.

"5 more minutes Mama"

"Mama? Do I look like a girl? WAKE UP!"

It bounced on him. Antonio sat up and caught whatever had bounced on him; it took him a moment to figure out what he was seeing. It looked like a seal, duck…candle? Hybrid thing…and it was green. He adopted a dopey face. Whatever it was, it sure is cute.

"Your soo cute, but why did you wake me up Amigo?"

"Because we have to find the others, I wanna nap too but we have to find them first"

"Others? Oh, they can take care of themselves, if they want me, they will come find me, now if you excuse me I want to go back to sleep, I was having a nice dream about tomatoes, thank you anyway whatever you are"

"My name is Chapmon, and don't go back to sleep" Too late, he heard the snores "oh this is impossible…I wonder if it's this hard to get me to wake up" He paused and thought for a moment "Nahh, I gotta be better than this"

The staring contest continued, neither opponent backing down. On one side, Alfred F Jones, on the other a marshmallow, with feet and ears, known as Chibickmon.

"hmmm…"

"hrggghh…"

"hmmm…"

"hrggghh…"

"hmmm…" *blink*

"I win!" Chibickmon cheered

"NO WAY! You must have cheated, I want a rematch Chibickmon!" Alfred said

"I won fair and square…hey I'm hungry Alfred, let's go eat!"

"Yeah! I'm starving!"

"Ve, ve-ve, ve…" Feliciano was very content to look at the forest he was in, he had never seen so many pretty flowers before, and the air felt so fresh, maybe he could open a restaurant her when he was older, and make pasta, lots of wonderful, beautiful pasta. He started to Ve more contently, dreaming about pasta. Meanwhile a little orange mine with a flame at the top of her head was staring at him in disbelief.

"Does he…really belong to me? He's weird!" she watched him some more as he tried to pick a flower but ended up falling on his face "I wonder what he's so happy about?"

"Probably pasta" a voice said behind her. She turned to see an almost identical boy to her Feliciano.

"Sunmon, this is Lovino, my human" said a teardrop shaped creature from Lovino's arms.

"Moonmon, I can introduce myself, has my brother been like this long?"

"Since he woke up…I don't think he's even noticed me"

"Too bad…he's an idiot"

"Agreed"

"Okay so how fast can you run?" Gilbert asked the little yellow bird ball with wings and red hair.

"Run? I can fly!" he corrected the Prussian stubbornly

"Oh right, you're a bird, I forgot"

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET!"

"WELL I'M SORRY CHICCHIMON IT'S NOT EVERYDAY I MEET A TALKING ANIMAL"

"I'M NOT AN ANIMAL I'M A….."

They froze. A buzzing sound and fast approaching footsteps were heading there way, slowly they looked in the direction the sounds were coming from to see Yao and a bee running for their lives from a giant green insect.

"RUN!" Yao called to them.

"Hey, I think this is the perfect time to see how fast you can fly"

"Me too"

And just as Yao reached them, they took off running too.

Yong soo walked downstairs to the restaurant, his brothers should have been back by now, the school as only 10minutes walk away, he was worried, but their absence can only mean one thing. Looking around he found the person he was looking for, the manager of the restaurant. Although the three brothers were in charge, they couldn't do everything by themselves, besides, Juru has always been there for them, and they trust him with their lives.

"Juru, Yao rang and asked me to take some food over to a friends, we're all supposed to gather there and study so he offered to bring the food"

"Well okay then, the buffet is almost open help yourself to food, we always have more cooking anyway, have as much as you want"

"Thank you Juru, that's so kind of you"

"Nonsense, you boys own this place, and besides, there is nothing we don't owe you boys, we all thought we would have to go job hunting, but you boys fought to keep this place open, none of us can thank you enough"

Yong Soo blushed as he went to the buffet; he had to feed 26 according to his info, off course, only 24 were where he needed to be at the moment. He still felt dizzy, but he needed to go. He filled a huge camper's rucksack with food, leaving none left at the buffet…or even at the food pans waiting to go out, and waved goodbye to Juru, who looked like he is never going to tell Yong Soo to take food again. He left the restaurant and then made a beeline for his room, where several other smaller back packs had been packed while he was getting the food.

"Got everything on the list?"

"Yep, everything's accounted for"

"Ready to go…Kyaromon?

The racoon like creature looked at him, determination on her face.

"Yes!"

"Then let's go to the Digital world!"

"This is quite strange, how did I get here?" Kiku wondered aloud, speaking to the dragon without feet but with antlers. This was Babydmon.

"Um, you fell maybe?"

"I do not think so"

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"This world is very beautiful"

"Thank you, we try to keep it nice, but it's hard sometimes, when bigger Digimon want to cause chaos"

"Digimon?"

They then heard 4 screams, followed by a buzzing. Kiku blinked as Yao, Gilbert and their Digimon ran past them, with a giant green insect on their tail.

A voice spoke from behind them, "Shouldn't you tell them to jump into the trees?"

Kiku and Babydmon looked back at the yellow snake looking creature and the blonde German sitting next to him.

"Neit Kyokyomon, they will figure it out, besides, I'm not getting involved"

"Alfred, what are you doing?" Matthew asked as he stumbled upon his brother, who was trying, and failing to get berries of a tree.

"Hmm, oh hey bro, Chibickmon said these berries were super nice and I should try some"

"I don't think so, those ones are false berries and they will make your stomach sick!" said the yellow blob on Matthew head.

"Please, I know berries Zuromon" argued Chibickmon

"Clearly not well enough, boys, think they know everything!"

"Your partners a boy, your insulting him"

"He's not a boy he's Mattie"

"There is only one way to see who is right, da?" Said a voice from above, they all looked up to see Ivan smiling down at them. "Geronimooooo" with that he jumped down, knocking berries of the tree on his descent.

"All right" Alfred and Chibicmon started eating, quickly becoming ill "I think those berries aren't ripe yet"

"You should have listened to Zuromon you guys" Mattie scolded.

"They are funny, aren't they Hopmon?" Ivan asked the blue and crème tear dropped shaped creature sitting on his shoulder, which flapped his fins as he answered.

"Yep"

"Mine is cuter you half assed twit!"

"NON, mine is cuter, yours looks like it came from your derrière"

"Take that back, Kokomon is cuter"

Arthur and Francis had been having this argument since they had run into each other. The chocolate coloured Digimon that looks like a pawn from a chess piece with three spikes on his head looked towards the seed looking Digimon with pink spikes and a leaf tail in embarrassment at the last comment.

"I don't do I Budmon?"

"No, you look fine to me, I think they're just trying to out one another, I think they're secretly friends"

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T BURN ALL MY FOOD, HOW CAN YOU STOMACH THAT TRIPE?"

"ME? HOW CAN YOU STOMACH SNAILS?"

"ENOUGH!" Budmon yelled. The two stopped and looked at her

"Shouldn't we find the others?"

"Oh yes, right, my apologies"

"Oui, I am sorry, but how do we find them?"

That's when they heard screams that sounded close by.

"Answer your question? We follow the screams"

It seemed everybody had the same idea as they all arrived at the clearing where Yao and Gilbert were trying not to fall off the edge of the cliff and onto the rocky spikes below. Chicchimon was trying to protect them by blowing bubbles at the giant bug

"OH NO! It's SNIMON!" Shouted Sunmon

"Who?" Feli asked, having finally come out of his day dream via a smack from his brother.

"Snimon is an insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the sniper and the praying mantis; he's quite scary, especially if he comes at you with his twin sickle attack" she supplied helpfully

"Well that doesn't really solve our problem" Ludwig said focusing on his brother trying to get Chicchimon back with him, finally succeeding as he was knocked away, however it also caused Gilbert to go over the edge.

"BRUDER!"

Yao turned to where Gilbert was hanging off the edge of the cliff, where Gilbert screamed as he lost his grip "GILBERT!"

Suddenly three lights shone, and Chicchimon, Kyokyomon and Puroromon started to glow.

"Chicchimon digivolve to…Hyokomon!"

"Puroromon digivolve to…Fanbeemon!"

"Kyokyomon digivolve to…Ryudamon!"

Standing in the aftermath of the light was a chick still in its egg and a sword on its back, a giant bee with 4 wings and a yellow, fuzzy dinosaur in Japanese armour. The bee took off, catching Gilbert just as he was about to hit the spikes.

"I got you" he said reassuringly to Gil

"Danke" he said, as he was put back onto solid ground.

"Now to finish this! Gear sting!"

"Lai bade!" called the dinosaur

"Karatakewari!" called the chick.

All attacks struck and sent Snimon fleeing.

A little while later and the teenagers were standing in front of the new Digimon.

"So what are you guys?" Lovino asked

"We're Digimon, digital monsters!" they answered.

"So why are you three bigger…and have changed all together at that?" Arthur asked

Hyokomon stepped forward "I'll answer that, it's because we Digivolved, when Gilbert got scared, I had to protect him, Digivolving makes us stronger, so it was my only option, but Gilbert was the one that made it happen"

"I did? How?"

"Because you wanted me to help you, because we're friends, but mostly, cuz I'm your Digimon. I'll always be there for you, no matter where you go or what you do; I'll be by your side"

"Hyokomon…" Gilbert whispered in awe. He picked up the chick and held him close in gratitude.

"But why did you two digivolve?" Yao asked

"Well, you wanted to help your friend Yao, you felt you had to do something, you wanted me to be a stronger flyer to catch him, so I Digivolved for you"

"Fanbeemon…"

"As for you Ludwig, you wanted me to help your brother, love is a powerful emotion and you didn't want to lose him, so I Digivolved from your love"

"Ryudamon…"

"You love me West?" Gilbert teased, causing Ludwig to blush

"Whaat? no I don…"

"I love you too"

"Umm, no disrespecting to the moment but, isn't there a third Bad touch trio member?" Ivan said, looking around

"Huh? Yah Antonio…hey where has he been this whole time?" Gilbert yelled.

They all started to look for Antonio. It was Lovino who found him, just behind some bushes. He was dead to the world, with his little Digimon also asleep on his chest. He just blinked at him for a moment before…

"WAKE UP YOU BASTARDO, HERE WE ARE FIGHTING GIANT BUGS AND YOUR TAKING A NAP, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" yeah, he kicked him.

"OWW!"

Lovino emerged back into the clearing with a satisfied look on his face and a not so happy Antonio following him, with a sleepy Chapmon in his arms.

"Why does everyone attack my stomach?"

The group laughed at him.

"It's getting late, we should set up camp" Ludwig said

"Our Hockey match" Matthew whined

"There will always be more Matvey"

A little while later they had a fire going, but it was still very cold, and they were all hungry.

"Why does night time have to be so cold?" Lovino complained

"I'm nice and toasty" Feli said, from where he was hugging Sunmon close.

"Yeah well we don't all have a mini sun Digimon do we"

"I'm hungry" Alfred complained

"You're always hungry" Matthew reminded him

"Did someone mention food?" A voice called

The group looked up to see a flame in the darkness, but next to the flame was a giant spider. The group screamed. A human figure walked into the light.

"Oh calm down"

Yao stopped, recognising the voice "YONG SOO!?"

"Hi Aniki, I thought it as you guys, I guess you used the schools entrance huh? Anyway, you guys can set the bags down over there, it looks like they need a bigger fire or they're all gonna freeze, Kodokugumon, collect some more wood please, Meramon, me and you'll get some stones to control the fire, then we can make it bigger, these guys are popsicles, Kyaromon, hand out the appropriate bags to the appropriate guy would you, we'll be right back"

A short while later everybody had a bag that had a sleeping back, first aid kit, equipment to make a fire, a little food and water and some equipment that would suit certain people. Yong Soo came back and helped make a better fire that the flimsy one they had going. He then saw the two Digimon off.

"Sorry I kept you guys so late, I hope you have a safe journey home" he turned to the group" So…who's hungry?"

"You have food?" Alfred asked.

Yong Soo smiled and opened the Camping knapsack, containing a whole pile of food.

The group drooled.


End file.
